Raven and Fox
by Kai's soul of the pheonix
Summary: Kurama and Hiei have liked each other for some time now. Will Hiei swallow his pride and tell the fox how he feels?
1. Default Chapter

"Where are you going Hiei?" A confused Kurama asked. "Hn" is all the short one murmured. With that done, he grabbed the door and slammed it. "Hiei what's..."

"Kurama you here?"

"Ya, you here, we want lunch." Kuwabara and Yusuke shouted while hitting his door.

I'm here, come in." Kurama said.

"I smell foood!" Kuwabara said sniffing the air.

"Ya, well I see it!!!" Yusuke shouted, pointing to the refrigerator.

"Help yourselves." Kurama yelled from the back door.

"I have to find Hiei." He said with determination. "If I were Hiei, were would the one place I'd be?" He was pretty confused. "That's it, the one place he would be is the forest!"

"Hiei, Hiei were are you?" Kurama yelled threw-out the forest.

"What do you want Kurama?" Hiei said while jumping from tree.

"I just wanted to know if, well, ummm... if you wanted lunch?" Kurama asked flushing.

"Whatever." Hiei said.

Kurama started to look at the ground when he tried to start a conversation.

"What do you want for lunch anyway?" Kurama said now only blushing a little.

"Truly, I don't care what we have."

"Hiei. You're impossible." Kurama said laughing.

"What do you mean impossible??" Hiei asked, now confused.

"I mean that you don't really answer a question. Every time you're asked a question you just say whatever or my favorite who cares." Explained Kurama.

"So who cares what I say or how I say it." Hiei remarked.

They kept walking for a while and nothing was said. "Oh, Hiei, do you mind if we have delivery?" Kurama asked.

"Why do you ask?" Hiei was now very confused!!!!

"Because... Kuwabara and Yusuke came over for lunch and they never left." Kurama felt pretty stupid leaving them.

"Kurama, you left them in your house unsupervised." Hiei was very disappointed in his friend.

"Yes I did, I was looking for..." Kurama said not thinking.

"Who were you looking for?!" asked Hiei now interested in the topic. Kurama wouldn't answer.

"Come on Kurama, who were you looking for?"Hiei was ready to explode if he didn't know.

"You really want to know." Kurama asked staring at the ground.

"YES, I want to know!" Hiei yelled in Kurama's ear.

"I will tell you after lunch." Kurama said, relieved.

"Why are you so mean. You won't even answer a simple question." Hiei was pouting. Kurama just wouldn't tell him. Hiei just stopped talking while they walked to Kurama's house.


	2. refridgeraters

(Kurama's house)

"Kuwabara, Yusuke you here?" Kurama yelled threw his house.

I found them Kurama." Hiei yelled back.

"...What did they do to my fridge!?" Kurama was amazed and confused at this point.

"Um Kurama, I think they ate you fridge. This is why you're not suppose to leave them unsupervised." Hiei said trying to find pieces of the fridge left.

"Hey guys, I didn't expect you back so soon." Yusuke said.

"Where the heck is my fridge Yusuke!" Kurama screamed in his ear. Yusuke just pointed to his stomach.

"Yusuke, you ate my fridge!" Kurama yelled in his face.

"Ya, well you said to help ourselves to your kitchen."

"Well I didn't mean the...I just meant what was in the refrigerator." Kurama was still yelling in Yusuke's face. Hiei was now eating lunch while watching these two argue.

"Yusuke, outside NOW!" Kurama said somewhat calmly.

"So, why did you want to go outside?" Yusuke asked.

"Well since yelling won't help us, I just wanted to do one thing." With that spoken Kurama took Yusuke in an innocent kiss. Meanwhile in his house, Hiei finished his sandwich and walked outside to witness one thing he never wanted to see...He saw them parting from their kiss.

"Kurama, am I interrupting anything?" Kurama just looked at him with hurt eyes.

"Hiei, can I talk to you privitly?" Kurama said now dead serious.

"So what was that all about Kurama?"Hiei couldn't even look at him anymore. Kurama just closed his eyes in hatred toward himself.

"Well it was just an innocent kiss to shut him up, besides I could only share myself will one person, that's you." Kurama just took one deep breath from that verbal explosion. Hiei just walked away and started to walk in a screen door. Hiei couldn't believe that Kurama just admitted that he loved him.

"Then why did he kiss Yusuke?" Hiei was on the verge of tears. Inside the house was a sleeping Kuwabara tied to a ceiling fan. Hiei had just broken the screen door and since it was dark he turned the fan on. Kuwabara was spinning and then he was untied and fell to the floor with a "BANG".

"BAKA!!!" There was an angry Kuwabara sitting right under his death place. With that said to Hiei, he broke the fan off and it fell on Kuwabara. Kuwabara was now mincemeat.


	3. Party

Since Kuwabara's death, they had a great celebration with the plants, animals, and of course the bathtub!!! (They were high from Kurama's potion) Yusuke started talking to the plants. Kurama thought that the bathtub was a bed so he fell asleep in the tub. Hiei just came in the house and fell asleep in the bathtub also. The next morning was so bad because they had to clean.

"Nooo" Yusuke started to shout in the bathroom (he fell asleep on the toilet)

"Will you shut it Yusuke", Kurama started to yell which startled him.

"What are you and, and, and..." Yusuke just couldn't finish his sentence.

"What are Hiei and I doing in the bathtub?" Kurama had to finish his sentence.

"Yusuke will you just shut up!" Hiei just woke-up next to Kurama.

"I'll ask Hiei what he thought of last nights little celebration." Yusuke had an evil smirk on his face while he thought. (WOW, Yusuke can think)

"So Hiei,what did you think of last nights party last night?"Hiei just looked at him funny.

"Will you try to remember Yusuke!"

"Well I was talking to some plants all night and I didn't even see you." Yusuke explained trying his hardest to remember last night.

"Whatever." Was all Hiei said before leaving the bathroom. Kurama had to start the clean-up so that left Yusuke all alone.


	4. Attack

The guys finally finished the house work and they were having lunch. Hiei had gone off somewhere to think about what Kurama had told him.

"Ya I love my sister and all, but do I love the fox?" Hiei was so confused but deep down he knew he loved the fox...his fox.

"I need to talk to Kurama." With that said he left.

"Yusuke, have you seen Hiei?" Kurama said finally the silence.

"Ya, he left to go into the forest after our clean-up." Yusuke said with a piece of fruit in his mouth. Kurama thanked him and left toward the forest.

"Kurama, we need to talk, NOW!" Kurama was surprised when he heard Hiei behind him. He turned toward his short friend and followed him deeper into the forest.

"So Hiei, about what I said awhile back-!" Kurama was now pinned up against a tree by Karasu.

"Karasu, what are you doing?" Kurama said barley able to breath.

"Ssshh, you don't want to ruin this perfect moment do you?" Karasu then crushed his lips against Karama's. Karama was disgusted and started looking for Hiei. Hiei just took out his katana and was ready to strike when Karasu threw some bombs at him. Hiei barley dodged all the bombs but one slightly hit his foot. BOOOOM!!! When Hiei could open his eyes he saw Karasu holding a bomb above his fox's head.

"Karama, no!" Hiei tried to get up but failed. He looked down at his leg and saw a great chunk of skin missing.

"Looks like you're now disabled raven." Karasu then let the bomb disappear and started laughing. Hiei then blackout. Kurama was now outraged and transformed into Youko.

"Youko what do you want with this fire raven!" Karasu was afraid of the great thief and had no clue why he appeared.

"Why else would I appear, just to see the look on your face when I kill you." Youko had his weapon out and was looking at the disabled raven every now and then

"Why do you care for that raven anyway Youko?" Karasu had an idea what was going on between them but just couldn't believe it.

"Just shut-up and fight BAKA." Youko said this in more of a command. Karasu lunged toward Youko with such speed that mortal eyes couldn't see it. Youko was ready for this and jumped into the air and attacked Karasu with his tail. He kept that up for a while then Karasu's arm was gone.

"What did you do to my arm Youko?" Youko just smirked and showed him Hiei's katana.

"He couldn't have done that in mere second could he?!" Karasu was loosing blood fast and fell to his knees ready for the final blow. Youko finished him off and started to feel a little weak. He looked at Hiei and started wonder what he was going to do with him. Hiei opened his eyes and started to look around wondering were he was. Youko looked back at him one last time then changed back to Kurama.

"Kurama, Hiei, you out here, anyone?" Yusuke was walking toward them. Kurama ran over to Hiei and started to walk over to Yusuke with the disabled raven in his arms. Yusuke was shocked when he saw that Hiei was letting Kurama hold him like that.

"What happened over here guys?" Yusuke was now looking around the grass and saw a dead Karasu lying on the ground.

"We don't want to talk about it Yusuke.' Hiei glared at him for a minute then fell asleep in the fox's arms.


	5. It happens anywhere

"Yusuke, will you go and get some bandages from the cabinet please?"

Hiei was still asleep and now lying on the bed. Yusuke took one last look back at the pair then left. Kurama got up from the floor and walked over to the raven. Hiei was still fast asleep and murmured some weird words,"Aishiteru Kurama." Hiei then rolled over on the bed and fell to the floor with a BANG!! Kurama started laughing when Yusuke walked in.

"I don't see it that funny fox." Hiei was rubbing his head with a grin plastered on his face.

"What did you two do in here?" Yusuke said with a confused look on his face.

"Well I fell off the bed and now the fox won't shut-up." Said a chibi faced Hiei.

"I'm fine Hiei, anyway did you get the bandages?" Kurama said glaring at Hiei.

"Oh ya, of course Kurama." Yusuke said with a cheesy smile on his face.

"Okay Hiei get back in bed so I can bandage you." The fox said while pointing to the bed. Hiei got back on the bed and let Kurama wrap his leg. Yusuke saw no point in staying so he left.

"So about what you were saying-"Kurama was cut off when Hiei just glared at him.

"Aishiteru Kurama." The raven said with no second thoughts. Kurama was speechless then had his arms around the ravens' neck. Hiei was stunned by his friends' actions sliding his arms around Kurama's waist.

"I love you too Hiei." Kurama then gave Hiei a passionate kiss.

THE

END


End file.
